rulesofsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
RoS Week 13 Update
Attention: Unlike previously, this week's maintenance will not be performed on Wednesday. Instead it has been shifted up to Tuesday, February 13th. Please plan accordingly. In order to avoid affecting players' gaming experience every week, we have decided to not shut down the servers for maintenance on February 21st. However, we will still add new Looks as always. The next update will occur on Wednesday, February 28th. Have fun players! #New Content #* In Fearless Fiord Solo Mode, there will now be two cargo planes that each carry 150 players. Each plane will travel in different directions from each other every round. #* Players can now loot the AUG firearm from supply drops. #* Added a new national chat channel. Players of the same nationality can use this channel to chat with each other. #* Added the option to toggle the "vibration alert upon successful matchmaking" function on/off in the Settings menu. #* The limited-time Wedding Gown exchange event has ended. #General Experience #* Ever since we allowed for players to create their username using any language, many have expressed a strong desire to change their name. In accordance with player wishes, we will provide all players with one free username change opportunity. #* Improved the choke recoil reduction effect on the WRO Shotgun. #* The M14EBR can now be looted on Ghillie Island. It will no longer appear in supply drops. #* Improved collision effects in faraway buildings on Ghillie Island. Fixed a bug where bullets would travel through the walls of faraway buildings. #* Made the Fearless Fiord grass color slightly darker. #* Adjusted Fearless Fiord minimap and increased overall accuracy. #* While using medicine, only the player's equipped firearm will be temporarily hidden (and not the firearm on their backpack). #* Optimized in-game gold reward calculation formula. #* Revised the Zombie Mode opening dialogue. #* The Benefits interface will now appear in the Team-Up menu. Players who have not yet readied up can freely access all menus and purchase items, claim Activity Points, change Looks, etc. #* Increased anti-hack detection measures. #* Minor animation, sound, and other special effect adjustments. #* Reduced the possibility of Fearless Fiord download errors. #UI #* Added player national flag indicator to the Team-Up lobby, Friends list, Custom Room, and other menu interfaces. The flag shape is changed to square. #* Added the national flag indicator to the Stats tab in the Rank menu. Players can change their flag as well. #* Moved the Hairstyle and Face pages into the Clothes tab. #* Added a new Share button to the Fearless Fiord Battle Result menu screen. #* Substantially optimized the firearm preview interface, and improved preview graphics. #* Optimized the background image of loading screen. #* Added instructions to the Paint Jobs interface. After players have equipped a vehicle paint job, they will need to tap the equip button on a vehicle while in-game in order for the paint job to be applied. #* Optimized the item conversion function. Added Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary Look filters to the conversion menu. #* Optimized initial top-up and Mystery Store Box special effects. #* Optimized the Player Report interface. #* Optimized Team-Up panel, added more options. #Audio and Visual Effects #* Added new glider sound effects. #* Added new landmine sound effects. #* Detailed Fearless Fiord scenery optimization. #* Updated Fearless Fiord Prep Zone music. #* Optimized zipline use appearance to make movements look more natural. #PC Version #* The PC Version will now support Paypal and Credit Card payments. #* Added fullscreen mode. Players can use the Alt+Enter shortcut or the Settings menu to open RoS in fullscreen mode. #* Optimized PC login screen appearance. #* Added a keyboard shortcut to allow players to easily switch between seats while inside a vehicle. The Ctrl+1/2/3/4/5/6 shortcuts each correspond to a specific place within the vehicle. #* PC players can now toggle the Lean function on/off in the Settings menu. #Bug Fixes #* Fixed a bug where on occasion the Fearless Fiord map would encounter errors while downloading. #* Fixed a bug where upon entering the game players would see a black screen. #* Fixed a bug where the Ghillie Island Research Facility indoor lighting would appear abnormally bright.